1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable resistance exercise machine and more particularly to an exercise machine having a platform to support a user in a reclining position with resistance to the exercise provided by the weight of the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,936 dated Dec. 25, 1984, a relative inexpensive and simple exercise board or machine has been utilized heretofore which is adapted particularly for home use. As shown in this patent, a platform or board is provided to support a user in a reclining position with the weight of the user providing resistance to the exercises. A movable frame having a single nonadjustable pivot axis is actuated by the user and may be positioned at selected fulcrum points along the platform to provide the desired resistance. Such an exercise machine is relatively inexpensive and can be utilized for exercising various body muscles.
The present invention is directed to an exercise machine in which a platform is utilized to support a user in a reclining or supine position with the weight of the user providing resistance to the exercises, the level of which may be adjusted with the machine. A lever is pivoted to one end of the platform and a plurality of spaced pivot axes on the lever permits the selection of a predetermined fulcrum point for the lever. Upon pivoting of the upper extending end of the lever by the user, the adjacent end of the platform is raised along with the body of the user. By varying the pivot axis or fulcrum point, the resistance is likewise varied thereby to permit the machine to be used with users of various strengths.
In one embodiment of the invention a seat supporting the lower torso of the user is pivotally mounted on the platform for relative pivotal movement upon pivoting of the lever for raising the lower body of the user supported on the seat and exercising pelvic muscles. Another embodiment provides a lower rail on which the lower end of the lever is supported for movement therealong upon pivoting of the lever by the user. Such an arrangement facilitates the movement of the lower end of the lever, which might be difficult, if supported on a thick plush carpet for example.
It is an object of this invention to provide an exercise device to support a user in a reclining position and with the resistance to the exercises provided by the weight of the user supported on a platform of the exercise device.
An additional object of this invention is to provide such an exercise machine which is adapted particularly for home use and may be easily folded and stored under a bed or the like.
Another object is to provide such an exercise machine in which the resistance may be easily varied for users of different strengths.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more apparent after referring to the following specification and drawing.